The Melancholy of Fuki Chisoku
by Fuki Chisoku
Summary: The SOS is starting it's 2nd year! And with a new year comes a new member! But will this rebel slider change the fate of the world? Or will he let his feelings get the best of him.
1. Preface

SOSIDECDCD2FUKISOSIDECDCD2FUKISOSIDECDCD2FUKISOSIDECDCD2SOS

Disclaimer: I don't own Haruhi Suzumiya anything. Not the Anime, not the books, etc┘Thanks for reminding me.

Summery: Haruhi and the rest of the SOS are started a new year at North High. A newcomer that Haruhi "lets" join might just change the fate of the world, for better or for worst?  
SOSIDECDCD2FUKISOSIDECDCD2FUKISOSIDECDCD2FUKISOSIDECDCD2SOS

0: Preface

Most people on the first day of school go talk to their friends that they haven't seen all summer, telling each other what they did.

Most people would try to make new friends in the first couple of days. I wasn't. Couldn't! Because I was way to busy, doing one thing, avoiding Haruhi Suzumiya. Really, just staying as far away as possible, while trying to get as close and learn as much as I could about her. Yes, like a weird stalker.

She didn't know me. I was some of her class, though I doubt she would take note. For three years I kept myself at bay, but someone had other plans, my dad and mom wanted to move for some reason, some unknown reason. That just so happen to be where Haruhi lived. Now we went to the same school. And the IDE did not like that. They sent me a little house-warming gift, Yuki Nagato.

She told me not to get close to Haruhi, stay away from Haruhi. Or. Or what Nagato? Or join. Join the IDE. That was out of the question. I knew a lot about Haruhi when I was given my powers that, alone, shot me way up the ranks. I might have been Yuki's boss's boss. I'm not sure how the IDE runs.

But that was talk for later. And it was later. All day at school I was thinking about the IDE, about Haruhi, etc. Learning my classes and when the bell rings, when lunch is, the cute girls. Anything and everything that kept my mind busy, but now walking down this stupid hill, there was nothing, nothing at all to keep me from thinking.

So I made a plan. To maybe talk to Haruhi when on one in the IDE had me under their thumb. No, that'll never work. But it did.

That sucks for me.

SOSIDECDCD2FUKISOSIDECDCD2FUKISOSIDECDCD2FUKISOSIDECDCD2SOS I have the whole story planned out (thats a lie.  
So I know this is only the preface but I'll be updating VERY soon (don't hold your breath.  
And I only have wordpad (that's your own cheap ass fault)  
But I plan to get Word at least pretty soon (No, your just a big fat liar)  
SOSIDECDCD2FUKISOSIDECDCD2FUKISOSIDECDCD2FUKISOSIDECDCD2SOS


	2. Realest Dream

SOSIDECDCD2FUKISOSIDECDCD2FUKISOSIDECDCD2FUKISOSIDECDCD2SOS  
Yo! Disclaimer time: I don't own Haruhi Suzumiya anything. Which makes writing this very depressioning  
So chapter 1 is about a two (or was it one?) day(s?) from the preface. So many questions are going to be answered! And then you'll read some more and get even more!  
SOSIDECDCD2FUKISOSIDECDCD2FUKISOSIDECDCD2FUKISOSIDECDCD2SOS

Chapter 1: the Realest Dream

As I stood up I felt a pain in my head, like I pain in my brain. And waves and waves of information enter my brain. I fell to the ground from shock. Every I was learning was going so fast I couldn't understand it, but two words stood out the whole time. Haruhi Suzumiya. She was a key she was like God. And who was I? I had these powers. This, this strong feeling to use it and I knew how to, and I knew Haruhi gave these powers to me.

Then I did the impossible, I moved my hand and I cut a 2-D portal in front of me. And walked through it I was no longer in the flowery lot I was so used to it was a windy, cold and very hard to see.

"Hey!" I voice called to me. I turned around.  
"Hi." I said. I knew there were going to be others.  
"You, live around here?"  
"No, I came to see the Integrated Data Entity." Rethinking that I guess that would be impossible. I couldn't talk to it.  
"What?"  
"Umm? You…never mind I need to find IDE so I can learn more about Haruhi." I don't have to explain that to him though. Plus I don't think that this like group the IDE brought together had a name, so thats what I'll call the group.  
"Haruhi? Like…. Suzumiya?" He went on.  
" Yeah."  
"I know her."  
"Is she here?"  
"N-no I don't know where she is."  
"Yeah but-" I stopped talking when I saw two people who came out of what seemed nowhere. I knew it wasn't a slider though, even though I only used my powers once I could the difference between two slider's portals. These guys weren't sliders and these guys weren't guys. There was a little umm, very, very well built red-haired girl and another girl with blue hair.

I walked up to them leaving the guy who was talking to me behind.  
"Who are you?"  
"No, who are you?" the blue haired girl said. Is trying to make fun of me?  
"Call me Chisoku."  
"Ok Mr. Chisoku I was wondering if you knew Haruhi Suzumiya?"  
"I've never met her face to face."  
"Ok, Miruku that's one more slider for this area." Miruku then wrote something down on a paper she was carrying.  
"Now, tell me who are you." I wanted to know.  
"Well, as you know this is Miruku Asahina, she is a time traveler, and I'm…Mr. Chisoku."  
"Is that some kind of joke?"  
"Chisoku! Mr. Chisoku!" the blue haired girl walked up to me and hit me on the head.  
"Chisoku!" she said again and hit me.

I opened my eyes and I wasn't in the cold wastelands anymore. I was in class. The teacher was right next to my desk.  
"Welcome back to the world of the living Mr. Chisoku. Now go stand in the hall maybe that'll wake you up." I got up and started to the door. "Plus," he added more "clean up after class." I heard laughs as I walked out the door.

Standing in the hall was a good thing; it gave me lots of time to think. That dream…well it wasn't a real dream because it really happen…four years ago. I became a slider four years ago. I met with the IDE but I ended up not joining them. But I did end up in the same high school as her, Haruhi Suzumiya. I just started two days ago. I never talked to her though; the IDE doesn't want me to tell her things. I have this feeling…like I needed to be around her, to protect her almost. But I knew she was safe, her SOS whatever thing, had an alien, a time traveler and an esper. The time traveler who was the same one who came back in time to ask me to join, I turned her down a few times. Not only her though a few people have asked me to join, I guess I'm special some how.

Now it was time for lunch and I knew this great dimension to eat and it's so cheap. I have to find a good spot to slide like I do everyday, but today I saw Haruhi. I started to stare out the window like I saw something to avoid being seen. It felt like my whole body stopped; and the five seconds it took for her to pass me felt like five hours.

When her back was to me I started to move again, glad she didn't see me. I let out a sigh of relief and maybe that's what gave me away.

Before I could even take my next step she grabbed me by my collar and dragged me into the closest room. There were already people in this room and they all looked up at me.

"Haruhi!" One of the boys in the room said, "you can't just go around kidnapping people." Wait you mean she has gone this before?  
Haruhi threw me in a chair and locked the door. "No Kyon he isn't joining the SOS brigade." Meaning she kidnapped all the members? Is this some kind of inside joke?

She held her pause for a long time for dramatic effect I guess. "He is here," she started up again, "to destroy the SOS brigade!" Whoa, wait, what?  
"What? I'm not here to destroy anything I was just going to the roof."  
"Why?"  
"To check it out." I lied perfectly. But still she stared at me for a long time.  
"You haven't before?"  
"Nope I just came to this school about two days ago."  
"Why?" Well, I couldn't tell her. No one could know.  
"Dad's job." The one called Kyon looked at her with almost "I told you so look" but she didn't seem to notice.  
"What does he do?" Is Haruhi playing good cop, bad cop or something? If she is I think it's about time the "good cop" stepped in. Well I was going to lie to her, but the real reason that I wanted to go to this high school was because of the one asking me why I wanted to come here. Junsui also was, kind of. Before here I was in a different dimension's high school.

"He owns a shop." I lied, hoping to God (and praying even harder that this one wasn't going to be this one to answer it) that she wouldn't want to go see it. I tried really hard thinking of one store that Haruhi wouldn't want to go to, it was hard because, though I know a lot about Haruhi I knew almost nothing about her personality-wise. I was thinking bait store but we are pretty far from water. "It's a base-ball card shop. My dad loves base ball."  
"So, your not here to destroy the SOS brigade?"  
"That's what he as been saying the whole time." Kyon said. Kyon…. I could almost feel something from him…who was he. He wasn't with the IDE I knew that, it was a gut feeling, there was something about him, and he is here for something. I looked at the other guy; something about him said IDE I think I saw him somewhere before, making it easy to figure out why he was here. The girl with the book, Yuki, IDE for sure, I saw her on the first day I came to this high school, she said to me. "Haruhi Suzumiya can't know anything. I nodded with a "understood."

Now with two IDE members and this weird boy, Kyon, I had to know more about the SOS. "So," I started to say, "what is this 'SOS brigade'?" Haruhi starting talking about aliens and all that stuff, from that I knew what Yuki said to me she planed on making sure that's the way it went. While she was talking another SOS member handed me a cup of tea, I didn't even she her. "Thank you." I said as I took a slip and I tried to get a look at the girl in a maid's outfit (I wasn't here long but the outfit screamed Haruhi). She was really cute, but she didn't seem like IDE, but I can't shake this feeling about her.

"MIRUKU! You can't give the enemy drinks!"  
"B-but-" was all she had time to say before Haruhi attacked her, touching her, you know that kind of looked like it hurt. Kyon looked like he was about to do something, if he was going to I should have stood by and watched. But instead I moved Haruhi just a bit, so she could face me.

"Here." I gave her the cup of tea, "if that's what you wanted you should have told me and I won't have taken it." She let go of Miruku and stared at me. "It was my fault." She seemed even angrier.  
"If Miruku doesn't get punished when she does something bad then she'll keep doing it!" Like is she was a dog maybe, Miruku doesn't seem to be the kind who goes around to causing trouble. "That goes for the rest of the SOS members."  
"Wait a minute Haruhi-" Kyon started to say. He was cut off by whom? Guess who?  
"Fine, then you'll have to take her punishment for her." I hope that means she isn't going to touch me the same way she touched Miruku. "You'll have to come after school and…" she started thinking. Please, please ring bell.

And it did, I got to go to class! Bye-bye-bye Har-har-uhi!  
"After school, don't be late!" I ran out of the room as fast as I could and got to class just in time.

After school as over I saw Haruhi she was looking for something. I'd take a guess that that something was really someone and that someone was I. I quickly left in a different direction. And as I was giving myself a pat on the back for outsmarting Haruhi, I bumped into someone.

My heart stopped as I looked up. Luckily it wasn't Haruhi but my heart was still frozen. It was a girl, a super, and heart stopping beautiful girl. I couldn't say anything, I can't move.

"Sorry, Chisoku, I wasn't looking."  
"No I was…huh? What did you say? How did you know my name?" She handed me a paper that fell out of my bag when we hit. I stared at, trying to remember what it was for.

"It as your name on it right here." She pointed to spot where I wrote my name.  
"Yeah I know I was just wondering what it was for."  
"It was the paper the we had to turn in today." It took a second for me to understand what that meant.  
"What!" I grabbed the paper from her. "It, it was due today…. and it was really important." She laughed. "Its not funny." I added.  
"No," she shook her head, "its not that…it's nothing. Anyways about your name, Fuki Chisoku, your in all of my classes."  
"Really? You sure."  
"Yep, I'm really good at remembering faces."  
"I see. I'm new so I did start the school late."  
"Me too, but I started on the first day of school. I was in America."  
"Me too. But I'm Japanese."  
"That's so weird. What state?"  
"California."  
"Shut up."  
"You to?"  
"Yep."  
"Well, your Japanese is really good for someone who just got here."  
"Thanks. (How is your English?)" Author's note: (words in here) show the speaker is speaking English  
"(Better than you think.)" She laughed then looked at her watch.  
"I have to go. Sorry, see you later."  
"Bye." I waved to her as she walked down the hall."

"She is cute." Someone told me.  
"Yeah."  
"Well, I hope it works out for you two."  
"Well, it isn't like that." I turned to see who was talking to me. "Haruhi!" She had a big grin on her face.  
"You thought you could hide from me." She grabbed my tie and dragged me to the SOS club. "Be a man and take your punishment."

When we got to the clubroom, or lair of the beast same thing, Haruhi told me and the members of the SOS brigade that we were going on a search around town for aliens, time-travelers and an esper. Yay. We had to meet in an hour, which gave you time to change and get there; if you were late you had to pay for lunch. But not normal late, Haruhi's version of late, which is the last person there had to pay. But that didn't really matter because Haruhi came to my house before I even changed to tell me to hurry up and then drag me there so I didn't have a chance to run away. Damn.

As members started to show up, I looked up at the sky wondering what Haruhi was going to make me do. Haruhi was a lot different from I thought she was. The one boy, I think his name was Kyon, showed up last. And we all went to some café that I took Junsui a few times, and ate, Kyon's treat. Haruhi started talking about how we were going to walk around in three groups of two members. And to pick who goes with whom, Haruhi put colored ink on six toothpicks, green, red and blue. And the groups were, the green group: Miruku and that weird guy who is always smiling, the red group: Haruhi and Kyon and last the blue group: Yuki and me. And yes I do know that her name and my name are very alike. Fuki and Yuki, its fun to say, say it fast and its funnier.

So as we were leaving the café, something hit me.  
"Wait! If I'm here to take Miruku's punishment then why is she here?"  
"This is just part one, Fuki the worst is coming, I added because you tried to run away. Twice."  
"That's a lie. I only tried once."  
"It makes no difference. Now lets start already." The other group's walked away in other ways. Leaving Yuki, and me just standing.

"Looking for aliens, time-travelers and espers, huh?" I looked at Yuki and pointed her in the arm. "I win, lets go do something else, now." I was thinking about Yuki she was a like a robot so why not take her to the computer store. There was this place that the computer club from our school mine a long time ago. I went there a lot when I was younger but now its all to complex. It was made for people in the middle school who want to join the computer club, so the would have some experience with the computers. Of course it wasn't one whole building, it was a part of an after school club that teamed up with the computer club. I guess the guy who owns it likes computers. There was only one but now they have six. Yuki sat right down and started doing this and that. I told her that the computer couldn't save stuff so she can do anything she wanted without worry about the computer. I sat in a chair next to her watching what she was doing. All the other computers were filled and had lines, but when we got in the newest one was opened, kind of weird. Mostly kids, now that the computer club doesn't have too much support in the after school club it is used to look up stuff for projects and type essays or whatever.  
"

Fuki?" Someone say from behind, sounding like they wanted to make sure that it was I. Luckily them, because it was.  
"Yeah?" I turned around to see the girl I meet in the hall.  
"I'm so glad its you because I never got around to telling you my name."  
"Oh yeah that's right."  
"Its Rachel." I shook her hand.  
"Its nice to meet you Rachel." She laughed.  
"Its nice to meet you Mr. Chisoku."  
"You don't have to say 'Mr.'"  
"You said on the first day you came that you don't like your first name." Oh yes, my little intro.  
"Well, just Chisoku is fine."  
"Ok, then I'll call you that." She grabbed a chair and sat next to me. "So, why are you here?"  
"I'm on a search, kind of, with Yuki here."  
"Oh, its nice to meet you Yuki." Yuki didn't see anything. "Umm?"  
"She is kind of quiet."  
"I see, is she your girlfriend?"  
"No, no we just met."  
"I see."

Rachel and me talked about stuff, in till my phone rang.  
"Sorry I have to take this." I said as I answered my phone. "Hello?"  
"COME ON! Hurry up! All of the members are already back. Where are you guys?" Haruhi said.  
"We're on our way back, now."  
"Well, Hurry back." She hung up, probably going to call the other group. I was going to tell Yuki its time to go, but she closed all the windows and was standing up waiting for me to get ready. I stood up and put the chair back.  
"Sorry, Rachel, I have to go." But she just let out a little laugh.  
"Was that your girlfriend"  
"Luckily, no. Not my tpye."  
"Oh you have a tpye?" But before I could say anything, Yuki stood right in front of me.  
"It would be best if we left now."  
"Oh right."  
"Well, see you later Chisoku."  
"Yeah, you know where to find me." After waves good-bye, we finally left the computer store and made it quickly back to the café where Haruhi had everyone waiting.

After eating, Haruhi had new groups made so another hour of walking awaiting us. I might really have to go and look for stuff, If I got Haruhi that is, I'm sure the other didn't really look for these things. And if that is true why are they in the SOS brigade? For an extra class that would look good when entering a collage? To cure they're boredom? No one could be that bored, right? Maybe Haruhi made them, just like me. But if that was the case she could only keep them for so long. Well, Yuki and Smiley guy I could see why? The red-head is still is bugging me...where did I see her?

Haruhi's hand was in front of me as I drew a green tipped stick from her hand. And the new groups were, Red team: Haruhi and Miruku Blue: That smiley guy and Yuki and My team, the green team: Kyon and me. I didn't know this guy. But I knew there was something important. Just a gut feeling, but just how often is my gut right? A lot, thanks for asking.

"Uh, so what do you want to do?" I asked Kyon as the others faded away.  
"I dunno." And with that we just started walking around. Keeping close just in case Haruhi randomly calls us back.

"Hey, Fuki." Kyon said out of the blue.  
"Yea?" I said, walking down an ally that would loop back to where we started.  
"Do you have any special powers?" Then, in my head, everything came together all the pieces fell into place. I knew Miruku was a IDE member. I wasn't sure about Smiley Guy and Kyon. They weren't in the SOS to cure boredom or even for the girls; Smiley migh be there because it was his job. Kyon was there because…I'm not sure. I guess he can't get enough of Haruhi. Kyon was human, if he weren't he'd be brothering me about joining the IDE. I guess I should thank him.

"Yes, I do. Haruhi is a magnet for weird, huh?" I said as I smiled.  
"Tell me about it."  
"But you're just a normal human, right?"  
"That's what they keep telling me." I was right of course; Kyon is just a human, just a normal human with normal human feelings for Haruhi.  
"I'm a slider." I told him.  
"Really?" he seemed like he already knew. No surprise though, with having an alien, time-traveler and maybe an esper.  
"Did the other show you they're powers?"  
"Yep."  
"Then, I will to." I rolled my arms back. And grabbed Kyon's hand.  
"Do you have to hold my hand?"  
"No, I could just push you and pray you land safely."  
"Wait, landing?"  
"Don't worry I'm a pro."  
"You brought other people in?"  
"Nope." But before he could whine anymore I ran and pulled him into the dimension portal I made. And we slid.

The dark ally was now bright with sunlight and filled with laugher and shouts of other people. The cold floor was now sand, and the end of the ally was now flooded with seawater. Kyon seemed happy he was in this warm place; it was kind of cold outside, in our world.

"You don't have to worry about giant blue monsters."  
"Can you enter closed spaces?"  
"If there is one open I can from anywhere."  
"Do you have esper powers?"  
"If I did I'd be an esper who could go more places." I said getting myself ready for the Q&A.  
"How many dimensions are there?"  
"I've been in about 155, but I'm sure there are more. In making I mean."  
"Making?"  
"The dimensions are being made."  
"By?" He seemed to already know the anwser to that one.  
"Haruhi. These are her dreams. Worlds she wants to go to but can't."  
"Haruhi has a big list."  
"There is a new one about very two weeks."  
"Really? That many?"  
"Whenever she gets an idea…like this strange perfect closed space island."  
"…" He probably remembers something, like going to a closed space island.  
"Or even the SOS brigade-like dimension."  
"Even that?"  
"Yep…some sliders think its practice, to making a new world. And the closed spaces are practice of destroying it." Kyon looked deep in thought. "It was a new theory that a high ranking slider came up with, he thought of it the night Haruhi and Kyon left this world completely for about two hours." He seemed a little shocked. It's so hard to tell. Oh and by that I mean it wasn't. "A lot of sliders are looking and waiting for that 'perfect world' Haruhi will make. Perfect in her eyes at least, that's how the theory goes. That is also why most sliders don't get assigned any work here."

Kyon looked at the sunset, he didn't respond, which was kind of annoying.  
"They say one person could stop Haruhi from destroy the world. And his powers have been tested. I never pictured you though."  
"Sorry."  
"Nu…I see why Haruhi chose you."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Hey," I said changing the subject, " you were attacked before, right?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Like…by an alien? Or, should I say, human interface? And I believe Yuki saved you."  
"Yea…"  
"…I see." He now looked at me, probably wondering why I started this. "I'm not part of the IDE, the organization that the other SOS brigade members are in."  
"Really? Won't that cause problems"  
"Yeah, it causes problems for the higher-ups. But. The interface that attacked you." I didn't know his/her name. But in this game names are not important. "You see some high-ranking interfaces, espers, etc. have been breaking from the IDE and starting their own group. The name…I think its CD, as in chosen destroyers. Bad news Kyon, you're the chosen."  
"So, you mean my life is in danger, and now I have fear everyday might be my last?" Kyon must have been attacked; he must have been scared.  
"No I think that the IDE knows that CD is around, you know missing members and all. I haven't seen one myself though. I think the all of the IDE members in the SOS will be aiding you. I will to. Maybe the IDE will send more people down. Its not the big kind of like a big gang war that will deside the fate of the world"  
"Yeah, I happen to deside the fate of the world a lot. But why me? "  
"Your Haruhi's chosen one, if you were to die Haruhi's reaction could…well, it could do a lot. Their fools, Haruhi would…" I couldn't finish; I didn't know how too. What would Haruhi do? Destroy the world? Would Haruhi destroy herself, not being able to understand what was going on? Keeping herself away from everyone? Would she get revenge?  
"Lets go back, before Haruhi gets upset. Time goes alot faster here."  
"It only been a few-"  
"No, in our world its been about half an hour."  
"...and that CD."  
"Don't worry your safe for now, if you want I could bring you all the way home."  
"No thanks."

Sitting on top of a building, the café that we met at, the one I planed to land on. Kyon sat right next to me and we both waited. Staring so intensely, like when you now something is going to pop out at you, but you don't now when, or where, just bracing- yourself-for-the-blow kind of thing. Kyon jumped a little when he heard the noise, I tried to stay still. He picked up the noisemaker and talked into it.

"Hello?" he said.  
"KYON, FUKI! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS? I SAID HALF AN HOUR! MEET NOW!"…She said. Kyon put it down and looked at. I gave him a little nod. Soon we mean our climb down the building and into the intersection where Haruhi would hopefully dismiss us. After yelling at us (mostly Kyon) for being late, she said a little about the progress on the "mission" and how I was "invented" to join them for their recap on their failure to find anything.  
"

Dismissed," Haruhi looked angrily at me, "expect Fuki."  
We waited until everyone in the SOS was out of sight. Haruhi put her hand through her hair. "Lets go Fuki."

SOSIDECDCD2FUKISOSIDECDCD2FUKISOSIDECDCD2FUKISOSIDECDCD2SOS  
Yes! So that was chapter one (sucked)  
Thanks for reading even if its just this chapter (Yea thats all you get for reading it)  
I'll be sure to get Word and ch.3 soon ch. 2 is done! (Lies!)  
So it might take a while for each ch. I'm stilli learning stuff about (Most people would think about asking for help but not you!)  
SOSIDECDCD2FUKISOSIDECDCD2FUKISOSIDECDCD2FUKISOSIDECDCD2SOS


	3. Pretest

SOSIDECDCD2FUKISOSIDECDCD2FUKISOSIDECDCD2FUKISOSIDECDCD2SOS

WOOT! ch.2. I'm starting to really make a plot for this thing! I always write the ending before I really start writing. And I love this ending! Not saying it is close to the ending . .

SOSIDECDCD2FUKISOSIDECDCD2FUKISOSIDECDCD2FUKISOSIDECDCD2SOS

Chapter two: Pretest "Haruhi! I'm so tired!" I cried again as we made our 4th round around town.

"Fuki, suck it up. Aren't you a man?"

Haruhi was probably right I shouldn't be wining like this but really it was extremely weird being alone with her, even with the all the people that were walking by, driving their cars and so on I felt it was only me and her and it was really weird. I didn't talk much after that thinking about this weird feeling I had. I ran my hands through my hair and sighed and then out of nowhere I asked this question.

"Haruhi why do you want to look for aliens and stuff?"

"Because then, life is more interesting."

"What's wrong with the world as it is?"

"Its to boring, Fuki." She was talking to me like I was a little kid.

"Haruhi come on, what's walking around town going to do? Are you really after aliens and stuff. "

'Fuki aren't you bored with this world?" Come to think of it, if I somehow lost my powers I would be bored. This world would be so dull.

"Haruhi. I don't know how to answer your question. I really don't think I know the answer. But, have you ever seen the sunset?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just, have you?"

"Yea, I seen the sunset lots of times it's the same thing everyday."

"Yeah, I know. I see the sunset and I know the sun will rise the next morning I could even guess what time. But that's what makes me happy, Haruhi. That's what keeps the this world from being boring."

"I don't understand."

"_I_ don't even understand."

After that it was quiet again. The streets were noisy but all I could hear were Haruhi's footsteps. So when she stop I was didn't stir.

"Fuki, have you ever thought about how meaningless your life is?"

Haruhi asked me this all of a sudden. I didn't know what to say. So I kind of said what I was thinking. "I don't really think about that kind of stuff."

"I..." Haruhi stooped to think for a while, I didn't say anthing though. "Just, never mind." And if you listen really hard you could hear her say it. "I wanted a better answer then 'I see'" I knew whatever she was angry at wasn't me. My guess, well a boy no question about it, and I'm not thinking Itsuki so much. But I could be wrong.

After a few more sighs of anger she dismissed me and headed home all on her own. Normally I would walk a girl home when it was this late, but when Haruhi was in this mood I think I should protect whoever tried to attack her.

I feel asleep quickly because I was so tired and I didn't really have a dream because I was my mind was tired after all that talking with Haruhi. One mistake like "I see" could have cost me my life. But as I lay in my bed I could feel another person in the room. You'd think it was in your head, but when you are Fuki Chisoku someone is there every time.

"What?" I said to the second person whoever he/she was.

"Didn't mean to wake you." Now I can never ever sleep well in my room again. You wouldn't if you saw Itsuki with his smiley face watching you sleep. Well maybe you'd be ok if you were a girl.

'Did Miss. Suzumiya have fun?"

"Probably more than I did."

"The higher ups sure are making a buzz about you."

"Yea? I guess they didn't see this coming."

"Well not that we didn't think that you wouldn't want to meet her."

"I couldn't help myself. Not really the image of 'the key' I had in mind."

"Miss. Suzumiya is sure a mystery. "

"Yea, yea but the biggest mystery is,"

"Kyon." We said at the same time.

"Ha, yeah I was lucky enough to have and chat with him." I said after remembering the little chat I had with Kyon

"Yes. And did you show him your powers."

"Yeah I told him I wasn't in the IDE and he should watch out for CD."

"IDE?"

"You know the organization. "

"Ah, you call it IDE, I see. So how did Kyon react?"

"Really, he seems totally clueless about everything and about how deep he is in this."

"Yes, he seems to not understand or maybe he doesn't want to."

"Doesn't want to? I think your thinking to much about that."

"Maybe. Well, do you plan on joining the SOS brigade?"

"I think that the 'last' meeting I have to go to is going to be more than just a recap on what happen today."

"Yes, well if you do join- "

"Yea, yea I know the rules." I know them so let me play the game.

"Right, but before I go, will you join the 'IDE'?"

"No, but you guys do get to keep a close eye on me because I 'm sure that Haruhi will make me join. "

"Yes, and she likes to have things her way."

The next day after school I was half way out the door before, "Come on!" Haruhi said as she grabbed the back of my shirt and dragged me to the SOS brigade clubroom. When we got there she dropped me on the floor and unlocked the clubroom door. She is way to strong for a girl her age and size. I got up and sat down and the closest chair and Haruhi walked over to the computer and waiting for in to boot up. It didn't take long until Yuki walked in grabbed a book and starting reading it. Then Miruku, who kept looking at me, then walked over to me.

"Um, Chisoku, I have to change." Cute.

"Oh uh I didn't know." I got up and pushed my chair in started for the door, when...

"MIRUKU! Why aren't you in your maid outfit yet?" Haruih said yelled from the computer

"Maid outfit?" I asked.

"Yep!" Haruhi jumped off of her chair and rushed to the maid outfit and took it off the hanger.

"This outfit is the one that Miruku has to wear whenever she is in the clubroom. Good thing you join huh? Now you get to see Miruku in a maid outfit!"

"What?" Does she really think that's what I would think about? Maybe. Whoa Wait when did I join?

"Well, Miruku if you can't do it yourself." She then grabbed Miruku and started taking her school uniform off.

"No!" Miruku cried, "Don't look!"

"Stop moving Miruku."

I then ran out the door and almost bumped into Itsuki.

"Miruku is changing." I told him.

"Yes, it happens a lot to Kyon." Itsuki said with a little wave. And seeing Itsuki, him talking about Kyon, I all of a sudden had a question pop into my head.

"Where is Kyon?"

'I belive he has clean-up duty."

"I see." After some small talk with Itsuki, Miruku finally yelled said it's ok to come in now. I was glad having small talk with Itsuki didn't cover up the sounds they were making.

"God, Miruku! Did you get bigger? I'm so jealous!"

"Please stop Suzumiya, I can do it myself. AH! NO! Don't touch there!"

Some of it was, no never mind I need to keep my mind clear. Something tells me I'll have to make a ton of lies up. As we sat down and waited for the last member to show-up I played stimulations of what might happed and tried to answer the questions that Haruhi asked me.

"So," Haruhi stared at me when Kyon finally showed up. "I have to say you did well. I'm sure the reason you were late the other day was because Kyon slowed you down. "

"Yes." I said, Kyon look at me then at Haruhi.

"No-" but Haruhi cut him off.

"So, after asking the other brigade members- "

This time Kyon cut Haruhi off.

"What? You never asked me anything."

"That's all your fault for being so late."

"I told you I had clean-up duty."

"Well, there is the problem." I guess Haruhi was more understanding then I thought, maybe I shouldn't judge people so quickly. That's what I thought until Haruhi started talking again.

"You should clean faster."

Kyon and Haruhi seemed to disagree lot during the meeting. Until Kyon give up. So, I'll just summarize it for you. Plus Haruhi threw a lot about aliens and stuff. And I have my fill of aliens, time-travelers and espers everyday. I guess the other day was a pretest. I'll start with the bad news; Haruhi wants me to join the brigade. Good news, I have to go though a test and I will try my hardest to fail it. Besides I only wanted to see the world-crater, I didn't mean need to spend time with her.

SOSIDECDCD2FUKISOSIDECDCD2FUKISOSIDECDCD2FUKISOSIDECDCD2SOS

DONE! And it might be a wait for ch.3 (A wait? Psh come back in a few years.)

I've been waking up early to work on this! ( that was once and before you even booted up the computer you remember you forgot to do your math homework and work on that instead!)

Oh! And I really want to know what you guys think about me making the CD, I was having alot of second thoughts on that, but I guess its to late now...(you talk like someone is really going to read this...) SOSIDECDCD2FUKISOSIDECDCD2FUKISOSIDECDCD2FUKISOSIDECDCD2SOS


	4. Please learn to Drive

SOSIDECDCD2FUKISOSIDECDCD2FUKISOSIDECDCD2FUKISOSIDECDCD2SOS  
Rawr! Ch. 3! Done and done. And besides that I don't really have anything to say. So I'll just shut up and start damn stroy already!  
SOSIDECDCD2FUKISOSIDECDCD2FUKISOSIDECDCD2FUKISOSIDECDCD2SOS

Chapter 3: Please, learn to drive

The test. What was the test? Beats me.

I'm going to do what kids do at least once in their lives. Don't go to school on the day of a big test. I knew Haruhi would probably throw in more because of that. But, I needed time to prepare.

Sometimes I wish I were a time-traveler that way I could have time to tell my parents that moving here was a bad, bad idea. Or maybe stop Haruhi from being, well, Haruhi.

Plus, catching up on my sleep was much needed.

So, I asked my mom for a day off. She said yes. Thank god my dad wasn't home. He'd say no.

The day pasted by fast as I roamed around random dimensions. I guess to a normal person that would be pretty exiting day. And to me it was, like 4 years ago.

I didn't see anyone in any Dimension. I just looked for new ones that Haruhi may have made.

I thought it would be time to come back, before my mom or my brother got home. I stood up for the grassy hill which I viewed the starry sky. Then I slid back home where it was probably about the time mom got home. I was cutting it close. It would be weird to pop out of seemly no where back into my room and see my mom standing in the doorway, bugged eyed and jaw dropped.

But when I did return home. I did hear my mom's voice.

"FUKI!"  
"Yeah mom?" I left my room, to see my mom holding the door opened.  
"A friend of yours is here." She said with a smiled. When you don't come to school normally a good friend would visit or at least call. So I wasn't to worried as I walked down the stairs, thinking of a few of my friends who would come to visit me.

But as I got closer to the bottom of the stairs, I was wishing one thing, that I could make myself throw up or something like that so she wouldn't have came to my house and drag me out to God knows where. She'd say "Sorry, I didn't think you'd be that sick. Please get better soon." But that wasn't very like her. So instead she said….

"Fuki! Good you're not sick. So hurry up and get out of your P Js so you can become a SOS brigade member already." Haruhi Suzumiya said. I guess, I'll have to go.

"Alright." I said as I walked up stairs. I changed then went to bathroom to fix my hair a little.  
"You're hair is fine." She said as she grabbed my collar and dragged me out of the bathroom.

My mom was standing with the door opened with Haruhi and me on the other side.  
"Well, have fun doing whatever your doing." Mom said  
"Yes, thank you. I'll make sure Fuki doesn't get in trouble or hurt himself." Like your one to talk Haruhi, and why do you act so nice in front of adults. If that's the case don't close the door, mom.  
My mom let out a little laugh. "Bye now Fuki, have fun." With that she closed the door.

I stared at the door; I couldn't believe my mom would throw me out here with some girl she didn't even know. And after a few seconds, Haruhi grabbed my collar again. "What are you waiting for!"

I stood next to Haruhi as she yelled at Miruku, a little outside of the café we normally eat at.  
"Miruku! For the test you have to wear your maid outfit."  
"Suzumiya, I don't really want to wear that outside, where everyone can see."

As Haruhi and Miruku continued to fight, I saw Itsuki with Yuki wave me over.  
"I'll be right back Haruhi." I said and left before she could respond, I did look over my shoulder to see Haruhi grabbing Miruku as the late Kyon ran over to stop her.

"Yeah?" I said as I finally made it across the street to Yuki and Itsuki. And yes Yuki, Itsuki and Fuki all end the same.  
"Fuki, The 'IDE' as asked that you fail this test that Miss. Suzumiya is giving you and stay as far as possible from Haruhi." Itsuki said. With his smile gone, looking very serious. I only let out a sigh.  
"Its not that easy. My parents don't want to move."  
"We'll give them whatever it gets to have them leave."  
"You're going to pay my parents to leave?"  
"If that comes to it." With that I thought about all the things that I could do. But the only thing I got was a flashback of Haruhi's sad face as she said, "I wanted a better answer than 'I see'". That was less than useful. I let out a sigh and looked up at Itsuki.  
"I don't want to leave." Yuki, who didn't say anything the whole time, took a step towards me.  
"You have no choice." Her voice cut like steel. But before I could say anything I heard other girl's voice.  
"Over here, you guys!" That's what it sounded like, but Haruhi was across the street.

Thats when that happens. My eyes seemed to grow lager, as everything went in slow motion. Haruhi running across street as the green light blinked. But a small white car was zooming towards her. Even if the driver hit the brakes it seemed that the car was going still going to hit. Or maybe it wouldn't I couldn't tell. I was running too, towards Haruhi. Fear was slowly showing on her face, as she turns towards the car, taking one more step before stopping.  
"Haruhi!" Someone yelled, it might have been me, and the word seemed to hang in the air. I was right in the car's range by now. Somewhere in my mind wondering when I started running and how I got here before the car, but those thinks didn't stay long, being taken over by thoughts of saving Haruhi. I was here now what? I did the first thing that came to mind. I dove, taking Haruhi in my arms right before the car. The dive not having enough power to push Haruhi and me out of the way, so I did the second thing that came to mind.

I slid.

Only in the dimension for a few seconds, I did make sure that it was a dimension that would push me when I came back to my home dimension. I didn't know if Haruhi saw any of the sand that I took about two steps on and if Haruhi herself would find sand in her shoes. But like before, thoughts like that didn't last long. I then slid again, back home. And everything returned to its normal speed.

"AH!" I said as my back hit the sidewalk.

I want to move. I want to see. But I couldn't, my eyes were closed and no matter how hard I tried they won't open. I thought that I must have been knocked-out.

I wanted to wake up. But I couldn't.

I smelled something. Whatever it was it smelled good, and it woke me up. I finally opened my eyes and looked around. I heard cheers from the people around me. Tons of people, but one in the crowd stood out.

Kyon's eyes looked at the ground away from Miruku, who was crying as she took hold of his arm, fear far, greater than the one I saw on Haruhi's face, was displayed on his face. It looked like he saw Haruhi got hit.  
But she was safe right? I saved her, didn't I? Or did I miss?

I looked at the white car, it was passed the yellow crosswalk. If I didn't slide we would have died. Looking at the car around I saw there was no blood, no Haruhi. Then I found the source of the smell that woke me up.

Haruhi's head then moved. She slowly got off of me. I smiled a little bit when I saw she was totally unharmed. I got up slowly to find the other members of the brigade. Yuki and Itsuki were still on the other side. Yuki stood still as Itsuki walked away while taking his ringing phone out of his pocket. Miruku ran over to Haruhi and Kyon's face seemed to be returning to his normal boring expression.

After some more cheers from people, I turn to see Haruhi, who as looking at the ground. I looked down to see puddle of red blood.

"Haruhi are you ok?" She looked at me like I was stupid.  
"You're the one bleeding." She then pointed at my arm that was covered in my blood. Something cut a hole though my school jacket and under shirt. I let out other sigh. Miruku fainted when she looked down. And Kyon held her up as ordered by Haruhi.

Soon an ambulance came, and picked Haruhi and me up. Even though I was the one who was hurt. I was wondering how the IDE would react to this. This was big, huge. And those thoughts I kept out of my mind rushed back. I played what happen in my head, over and over again.

It was impossible, I couldn't ran fast enough to save her, yet there she was asking one of the doctors why would they even let people like that drive.

Haruhi didn't stay at the hospital very long. I wanted to leave now that I had my wound looked at, and all I needed was it bandaged. I was a little worried when Itsuki and Yuki made their way into my room, before I had a chance to leave.

"How is your cut?" Itsuki asked. I didn't think I was in trouble, Itsuki seemed happy. Not the fake happy he is, but really happy.  
"Good, I guess."  
Itsuki's eyes opened wider. "Could I see?"  
"Sure." I carefully removed the bandage to see…  
"It's perfectly healed." Itsuki broke the silence.  
"How?"  
"Suzumiya changed the data around you so your body would heal faster." Yuki said without looking up at me.  
"…." I just couldn't think of anything to say.  
"Miss. Suzumiya felt bad that you got hurt, so she wished for the wound to be healed." Itsuki put in simpler words for me.  
"Yea, I know. Its just this is the first time I saw Haruhi use her powers." She didn't have to move, she didn't have to use a machine, she wasn't a machine, and she didn't have to wait until this and that happen or have to go somewhere and it would only work there. I mean I knew this, but it's always better to see things then just know them. I didn't even know she did that.  
"That's not all she did." Itsuki went on. "You might have noted that you couldn't ran fast enough to save Haruhi and yourself. So when Haruhi saw you running towards her, she saw you weren't fast enough. So, she wished you could run faster."  
"And I did." I finished.

My mom and dad picked me up a little after Itsuki and Yuki left. My mom a little teary eyed, my dad told me he was proud that I put my speed to good use. My little brother and older brother were there and they even brought Galoper, my creamed colored mutt. I remember the cheers from the crowd and when my family told me that I did good, I'd be lying if I said that it wasn't going to my head.

We finally got home and after dinner I went straight to bed; a lot happen today.

Before I got in bed I saw I had a text message. I decided that I would look at it and not reply.

_Hey, Fuki! Thanks a lot for today! Think of that as your test. Tomorrow I'll give you something as thanks! Meet in the clubroom right after school!  
-H.S_

Well, as I thought I was now and probably forever, tingled with the SOS brigade and Haruhi Suzumiya. I was a little happy and I couldn't say I regretted saving Haruhi. I'm not that cold-hearted.

Wait. How did she get my number?

SOSIDECDCD2FUKISOSIDECDCD2FUKISOSIDECDCD2FUKISOSIDECDCD2SOS

Yea so that is that. Ch. 4 could be a wait if I can't think of stuff. Plus I plan for ch.4 to have lots of twists or maybe I won't just cuz I told you I will. (no one cares you know that right?)  
Oh and I plan for this to have about 8 chs. maybe! (No one is going to read all that you know that right?)  
Oh, and I kinda want some reviews. (Tell us you hate it.)  
SOSIDECDCD2FUKISOSIDECDCD2FUKISOSIDECDCD2FUKISOSIDECDCD2SOS


	5. 60 miles per flipping minute

SOSIDECDCD2FUKISOSIDECDCD2FUKISOSIDECDCD2FUKISOSIDECDCD2SOS

Ok so yea like chapter 4! I know this took two years and then three more. But I'll tell you about it on the bottom part of the story cuz like……I do what I want!

SOSIDECDCD2FUKISOSIDECDCD2FUKISOSIDECDCD2FUKISOSIDECDCD2SOS

I finally stopped to take a deep breath. My lung stinging almost as if telling me that what I just did was stupid. From a 3rd person's point of view you might think what I did was stupid, depending on how you look at it.

But no one was here. I was always alone here.

I looked at my watch, the numbers frozen to show me the impossible. I let out a laugh that was kind of like a sigh. "No." I said lightly to myself, maybe the stopwatch wasn't working, maybe I pressed it to soon.

I thought about lots of things that could have happened as I walked back to the line that I drew. I stared at the ground where I wrote "start" and at a paper and pen that I brought with me. The numbers all looked the same, some were, others a few like nanoseconds off.

That was the 10th time and I am getting the same results. It's totally crazy really, 10 times and I still don't believe it. My breathing returned to normal not to long ago and I thought one more time. Just to make sure.

My watch showed 00:00, my foot was on the black cement before the starting line that I made. My finger touched the start button on my watch and at the same time both my feet starting moving. But it didn't feel like running, maybe because my feet and legs hurt so badly. I totally ignored the pain though, I only thought of running.

I was like flying across the cement.

Until, my finger hit the stop button and my left foot crossed the line I marked finished. My slowest time but still close to my others. I did the math in my head. That could be it; I might have made a mistake! I mean I'm only human, but this number said other words. I did bring a calculator, it was in my pocket.

I soon threw it on the ground, the numbers were the same.

I looked towards the starting line. Another thought popped in my mind. I also brought a tape measurer; I had left it near the finish line. I grabbed it after my breathing returned to normal and measured it again, the distance between the start and finish line.

"One," I said, letting the emptiness of the lot hear the anger in my voice. I look at the paper, jointing down the last time on it. I remembered what the doctor said after he finished bandaging my arm. He told me it could have been worse, that I was lucky. He didn't know the half of it. He told me that people guessed the car was going around 60 mph.

….60…

It all comes together now. I had super human speed. Now I wasn't the "Flash" or anything like that. If you haven't guessed yet my times were around a minute. And if you're really smart you got the bonus question right. How far was I running? One mile, that's….that's fast, a mile per minute kind of fast.

I remembered something else that the fastest guy in the world ran like 23ish mph. I think at least.

I sat down much too tired to slide. I sat down at the spot, in my lot.

I was in a huge empty lot; houses were going to be built here but for some reason or another it ever got done. They just flatted the ground and a few days later they were gone, almost as if that was the reason that they were there. So, being the kid I was, I played in the dirt and the poorly smoothed patches of cement. It was my own little getaway, for me and only me. I did bring someone here once, to this spot actually. Lots of this happened at this spot, this spot was probably the most important spot in the whole lot. And it was a huge ass lot. Everything happened here, and it all started here.

Everything from my first kiss to getting my slider powers.

Now, now I had enough energy to slide. I slowly stood up, but by the time I got up I was in my room, holding the paper and pen, everything else was at the lot. I quickly ate and got in the bath and bed. I was so tired.

I feel asleep in the class a few times. So I had a little more energy, not enough to take Haruhi on or do any crazy SOS Brigade trips. I wanted more than anything to just go home now that school was over, but I didn't have the energy to run from Haruhi or listen to her yell.

So, in the end I let my feet drag me to the clubroom. Mikuru was across the hall, meaning we'd end up at the door at the same time; well she'd get there before me. She waited for me to get closer. Maybe she was going to tell me not to peep. I'm sure any guy wouldn't mind seeing Mikuru changing no matter how in love he says he is with his girlfriend. I wouldn't though….of course.

Well, about the brigade now. We have been doing lots of weird things lately. Like counting the stairs to see if the numbers change or that time she made us throw 1 yen coins to see if it would change to a 500 yen coin but it didn't no matter how hard I wished it would. I don't really understand what is going through Haruhi's head but I'll ask the Haruhi whisperer later. No matter how dense he is when it came to Haruhi, Kyon knew more than anyone. But it seems he doesn't know that….wait. The end of the hall? I looked down the long hall that Mikuru was walking down. I've never been down there but I'm sure that the only thing there is the fire exit, save the clubrooms. Well whatever.

"I won't be long." Mikuru gave a little bow before she disappeared behind the closing clubroom door. I stared out the window and just got lost in thought. Mikuru. I just can't get her off my mind. Something about this is wrong.

I looked around to see if anyone was there, empty halls as normal. I took a few long steps to get to the door. I knew what I was doing was kind of wrong. But something was bugging me.

This was for pure crime investigation reasons.

With my hand on the door I looked around again. No one, of course. I put my hand on the door handle. I was kind of getting pumped up. I was ready.

I pushed the door open. Anyone standing behind it would have been dead. There was the girl I was looking for, or a totally different one…

"Yuki?" I said as I walked outside. Her back was facing me. I slowly closed the fire exit door. Yuki turned around and walked pasted me.

"They won't join us yet." The door opened and closed without making a sound.

"Tsk. What do you mean 'us'?"

I'm not sure how well Yuki could hear but if her hearing was the same as a normal person's she probably hear but no make out what I said. I walked out of the fire exit door again and walked down the hall. While thinking I tried to remember and follow Mikuru's steps. That's when a smiling esper greeted me, and I waved back at him and we entered the clubroom. Kyon was already there, same with Yuki.

Itsuki and Kyon played some kind of weird card game. And Yuki was in the corner reading her book, of course. I soon feel asleep to the peaceful boringness of the clubroom.

Calm before the storm. Really I'm sure there is another saying to fit this situation, but I can't think of any and no way am I going to waste time to find one.

Haruhi busted through the door with a huge stupid grin on her face. I saw that the door hadn't fallen off and flew through that window outside, like I thought it would. She walked/danced over to Kyon and slammed a picture on the table covering the scores of the other two male brigade members. Kyon was winning if you wonder about stupid things like that. She then ran over to her wheelie chair, sat down and then pushed herself around the monitor.

"Just what's this suppose to be anyways?" Kyon asked Haruhi after looking at it for a while.

"God, you're stupid Kyon! It's a house!" She sounded angry but that smile said other words.

"I figured out that much. But what is the point of showing this to me? You aren't moving or something, are you?"

"No my parents weren't up for the move, we're not going to live in it, we're going to explore it!" The way she says "we're not going to live in it," scares me. It's almost like when we all grow up she expects that we're all going to live together. That'd make my life more like a sit-com. But I'm pretty sure it's just a poor choice in words. Right?

"Can I see?" With that Kyon gave me the photo and I studied that very familiar house. I'm totally sure I've seen this house before. I put the photo down to think.

"Explore it? What could be in an old house like this?" Kyon asked.

"Ghosts, that's what! Or maybe even a crazy killer who has been camping out there because the cops are on to him!"

"What about the owners?" This was Kyon's 5th question.

"I had Koizumi look it up." Haruhi said and let Itsuki take over.

"It seems the house is western style and that the owners were rich Americans that lived here for about 6 years before leaving. They left Japan and never came back. That was all roughly about 40 years ago."

"Maybe they died on there way back to America and they're spirits still live in the house trying to avoid the mistake that would cost them they're lives."

Yes! I remember. I let out a burst of laughter.

"Haruhi you got it all wrong. When I was little I heard the same story. So I and my best friend were dared to stay in the house over night. We took on the dare and it ended up the only thing scary in that house was that my best friend kept stepping on squeaky floor boards."

Haruhi glared at me as I gave her the cold hard fact. I think she is just trying to make something up to get us to go anyways.

"Everyone knows that ghosts are kind to kids and because you've already been there they will remember you. Now we have to go."

Crap, and that doesn't make any sense.

We stood outside the dark and gloomy house. Lighting shot from the sky and rain begun to pour.

Not.

It was a totally normal house in a totally normal neighborhood, and it was night time.

"It's suspicious because it doesn't look suspicious." Haruhi's booming voice filled the quiet of this peaceful neighborhood. "Not this again," Kyon whispered.

I looked around and yawned. I was pretty pissed but too tired to care. It was midnight and about 30 minutes ago my window was almost destroyed by rocks. Opening it I was told to change and come down without waking anyone. Like throwing rocks at my window…I was cut off though and told to hurry up. My parents weren't home but she did wake up my brothers. I told them the go back to bed and shut up about it. The older of course looked out the window. Running away with a girl? Take responsibly, at least. That's so stupid.

Lucky me I lived closest to Haruhi so I had to walk around picking everyone else up. One by one the SOS brigade was slowly completed and finally all in a western style, rich neighborhood.

I dragged my feet to the front of the house. And Haruhi barked orders to leave no stone unturned, well she just stood there looking at her watch. Everyone looked tired, never mind this is the SOS I'm talking about. The only ones that looked tired were Kyon, Mikuru and me.

"Now is good." Haruhi said and walked to the door of the house. Well the second she put her hand on the door knob Kyon started telling her that it was wrong to go into the house. Did she listen? Yes of course she did, she understood why it was wrong and let us all go home after saying sorry.

And then I became Senator.

Lucky the door was locked. Haruhi told Yuki to check the side door. Yuki walked without making a sound. Kyon and I followed her. She slowly opened the side door and I was hit by déjà vu. I walked through the house though and I opened the front door and a brown and yellow flash pasted my eyes, followed by the rest of the SOS. Haruhi looked around, touching everything.

The house was beautiful. We were in the foyer a huge door was just ahead of me. On both of its sides were stairs that connected just above the door. The staircases lead to another door that looked just like the lower level door. The upstairs hallway had two more doors on the other end. The other door was on the bottom floor that leads to the kitchen, which leads to the laundry room, which leads to the side door.

"Ok we'll spit up. Into three groups of two, and we'll all explore the lower level door together. And picking of the groups will be the usual way." Out of Haruhi's pocket came her hand and within the hand were several sticks. Haruhi smiled and fanned out the sticks and every member drew a stick. Haruhi looked around to see who was paired with whom.

Haruhi and Itsuki get the upper most right room.

Kyon and Yuki get the upper most left room.

Mikuru and I get the upper center room.

Because I was so tired it took me awhile to put two and two together. I was paired with Mikuru Asahina. I saw Kyon's angry eyes glare at me. I returned his look with a jealous look of my own. Mikuru sure is cute and all but she was kind of freaking out and when the numbers decreased she'd be even more scared. Yuki on the other hand wouldn't show any emotion even if there were ghosts.

I let out one more sigh before I opened the door. The other members already want inside. Mikuru was hovering over my arm, using self-control not to grab on. It actually kind of hurt my feelings. But that didn't matter this middle door probably doesn't have but 2 or 3 rooms. Kind of hit the jackpot. With that I smiled and opened the door.

"Of course," I said to myself. Here I thought jinxes weren't real, silly me. I shrugged and shock my head. Mikuru looked at me with a clueless look.

When I got my slider powers and learned about Haruhi Suzumiya, I questioned my previous religious beliefs. But if Haruhi is truly the God of this world she must have something against me. Fate didn't do this.

Seven doors, seven doors and that's not even going down the hallway. After counting I learned there was 19 doors total, plus stairs, I assume Haruhi would want to explore that all together and hopefully I wouldn't forget to tell her. I do have such a bad memory.

Most of these rooms were bedrooms; this floor had its own kitchen and dining hall. This floor could be a house all by itself. There was, though, a lack of life, it was a long time before anything besides us stepped into this house. No spider webs, no mice, no kind of anything really. All of the furniture was there; they all had a thin layer of dust, still in mint condition. Probably sell nicely, I should come back.

After expertly searching through all of the rooms, as in opening the door and taking a quick look and leaving, I told Mikuru that it was time to go.

I yawned and opened the door that would lead to the stair and hopefully the other brigade members. I turned the door knob and I did have this weird feeling but, while talking to Mikuru about this and that, I ignored these feelings.

I pushed the door open to see a familiar face. Mikuru almost screamed, the familiar face smiled and let out "…two birds will one stone."

SOSIDECDCD2FUKISOSIDECDCD2FUKISOSIDECDCD2FUKISOSIDECDCD2SOS

Ok so yes that's that. Well Here is the like top 10 reasons it took so long

10. I _might_ have been the tiniest bit lazy (might? Is that some kind of joke?)

9. My little brother spilled water on my computer….. (He is…..no longer with us….)

8. Pokémon diamond and peal came out

7. Pokémon platinum came out

6. Pokémon Ranger: shadows of Almia came out (Poké-freak)

5. I got word (I don't see how that took up time)

4. School SUCKS (Like you DO your homework)

3. I got meds for the voices in my head (I will not leave….)

2. I cleaned my room (You have no idea how much time that took….)

1. I WAS READING THE LIGHT NOVELS OF HARUHI SUZUMIYA (That's a lie you read those at school…..)

anyways now we got the list stuff done and over with, I have to say that I will do some rewriting on my earlier chapters. And I think I might do chapter 5 or 6 in Kyon's POV for fun but mostly cuz it'll make less sense if its through his eyes and that what I want. And chapter 5 is going to be kinda awesome because Yuki will be there you know that has EPIC awesomeness written all over it.

SOSIDECDCD2FUKISOSIDECDCD2FUKISOSIDECDCD2FUKISOSIDECDCD2SOS


End file.
